


Give a Dog a Bone

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Topping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Dog Puns, am I right?Minor spoilers for V7E6.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Golden Retriever





	Give a Dog a Bone

\---

Jaune waved to Ren and Nora as he closed the door to their shared dorm room, and sending off a message to Marrow.  _ Come over in 10. Need to shower. _ Jaune set his scroll down, making his way to the bathroom attached to the dorm, and washing off the smell of training. Between the Ace Ops training them and his own duties out at the crossing guard, Jaune slumped against the shower wall and just let the warm water cascade down his back. Marrow said he had something to talk to him about. That didn’t mean anything beyond pointers in battle or strategies. He may be the closest one in age to the rest of JNPR, but he was still the new one there. 

“He could still offer some keen insight,” Jaune said to no one, stretching his arms over his head and turning in the shower to scrub off the rest of the filth from the day. 

After turning off the water, Jaune toweled himself down, checking the scroll to see he still had a few minutes before he would end up hearing a knock outside the door. HIs stomach fluttered, confusing him.  _ It’s just Marrow. Calm down,  _ he told himself, winding the towel around his waist. He filled out his armor better following the time since Beacon had fallen, training himself up from sparring sessions with Ren while Nora spent her time brawling with Yang. He wasn’t nearly as scrawny as he used to be, but that didn’t make him a rippling paragon of muscle either. His masculine aura similarly shrank when he shrieked, entirely caught off guard by Marrow already being in the room and waiting for him on the edge of the bed. 

“I thought you wouldn’t be here yet!” Jaune managed to get out, backing up against the wall as soon as Marrow rose from his seat. 

“I got here early. I figured I would let myself in since you knew I was coming.” Marrow looked Jaune up and down, settling for brushing the dampened locks off his forehead. “Did I startle you?”

“You could say that.” Jaune pushed past Marrow, finding himself nose to nose with him when he turned around. “How do you move so quietly?”

Marrow brought his hands up to Jaune’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. “Practice.” Jaune relaxed and took a step back, leading Marrow along with him. Marrow pushed Jaune back, tugging at the corner of the towel. 

“Hey! That’s not fair.” Jaune tugged at the hair at the bottom of Marrow’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss. 

“When are your roommates coming back?” Marrow asked between kissing his way down Jaune’s neck, brushing his canines against his throat. 

“We have time. Not a lot, but I think they’re…. Marrow…” Jaune’s mind had been elsewhere, hardly paying attention to where his partner’s mouth had drifted, making its way to the hollow of his hips and making them arch into the touch. Marrow smirked, pressing his tongue against the sensitive skin. 

“What’s that? Can’t think of something to say?” He took Jaune’s shaft in his hand, kneeling with the blonde on the bed and taking him into his mouth. 

Jaune hissed through clenched teeth, making a conscious effort not to push his hips upward into Marrow’s mouth like last time and gag him unintentionally. It had stopped things too quickly and even if the two of them had been pushing towards more, Jaune didn’t want it to end so soon. They rarely had enough time alone to kiss one another between missions, let alone getting time for anything that required redressing. 

“M-marrow?” Jaune asked, leaning up onto his elbows as the head bobbed in front of him, his heart pounding almost at the same pace. “Have you done this before?” He had wondered how to broach the subject with him prior to now, but again with the alone time and lack of it. Now he found himself face to face with the real possibility, and he was worried about his lack of experience. He still didn’t want to deny himself the pleasure he was being given so freely, from the cute pleading bat of eyelashes, to the half lidded gaze of lust every time they had a moment to spare in a hallway between training. 

Pale blue eyes blinked up at him, pausing from his mouth working over Jaune’s cock. Jaune brought his fist to his mouth, biting against it as Marrow continued to stroke him before crawling his way up and settling between the blonde’s parted thighs. 

“A few times.” He swallowed down hesitantly. “Not a lot of people in Atlas are exactly keen on faunus as you know so it makes it a little harder to find dates.” Jaune bit his lip as Marrow’s thigh softly pressed against his shaft and carressed him further. “And with you loyal to the General, it just makes things a little easier to explain work wise.” Jaune nodded slowly, bringing Marrow down to kiss him, his fingers working over the buttons of his uniform. 

“Why didn’t you bother with this before you got here? Did you come straight from duty?” Jaune’s fingers pushed the uniform jacket back, next untying the red bandana tied around his neck. Jaune retaliated, pulling Marrow down to lay next to him and shifted over to his side. With his back to the rest of the room, those same pale blue eyes stared back at him through the dark under the bunk. 

“Better than stepping out of the shower in nothing but a towel so I can get my hands on you right away. I’m making you work for it.” Marrow brought his hand to Jaune’s face, pulling him in for a kiss again. The hand slipped lower and caressed the tip of Jaune’s cock, making him cry out. “This is difficult on a bunk bed.” Marrow frowned, wriggling his hips once he unbuttoned his pants. 

“Do you have a better idea?”

“At the moment, no.” Marrow shook his head, shifting Jaune to straddle his waist once he had shimmied his pants off. “That’s better. Now, where were we?” Marrow slipped his way back down Jaune’s body, kissing and touching each piece of him. Something ignited inside of him with each of those small approving gasps and moans as he touched the blonde, making him want to have him cry out more. Bringing his mouth against Jaune’s cock again, he jumped at Jaune’s hand starting to stroke him from his position. Marrow’s attempts to only focus on making Jaune feel good lessened the longer he was touched, growing harder in the blonde’s hands. 

“Jaune, please, let me take care of you first.” Jaune shook his head, a fine blush spreading across his cheeks as soon as he made eye contact with the Rookie Ace Operative. 

“You don’t get to have all the fun.” Jaune pressed his tongue against the head, licking the underside first and mimicked what Marrow had done to him. He had expected Marrow to react the same as he had the first time a week prior, by arching his back and pressing himself into that warm mouth. Instead, Marrow’s tail started to flip against the wall behind the bunk bed with a steady thud-thud-thud. 

“That’s.. Why I…. Jaune.” Not taking it as a sign of discouragement, Jaune slipped himself out of Marrow’s grasp, grinning from ear to ear at how the faunus trait was reacting. 

“I knew your tail wagged when you were happy, so I don’t know why I expected it to be different.” Jaune took his time testing the different ways Marrow would react to his mouth on his cock, mirroring some of the tricks Marrow had used as well as trying a few he had only seen on his scroll after Ren was asleep. 

Jaune perked up as his scroll came to life, blinking to indicate he’d received a message. He hushed Marrow, getting up to check the message despite no one being able to hear the two of them. 

“Ren and Nora are coming back.” Jaune squinted at the screen. “Oh. OH. Yeah we gotta clear out. Can we head to your room?” Marrow blinked at him and then slid off the bunk. 

“You know, if you didn’t want to, you could just say so.”

Jaune sputtered, shoving the scroll into his face. “Does this look like I’m trying to cockblock myself?!” Marrow’s eyes traveled across the scroll.  _ Nora. Please be decent. Could you go after we get back? She wants to talk. _

“This looks like the two of them are planning to have a chat.” Marrow bent down to pick up his pants, pulling them on as he rolled his eyes at Jaune. 

“You don’t know Ren like I do. He’s never asked to be alone in the room with her in the two years I’ve known him. You even told me they kissed,” Jaune trailed off, looking through his drawers for a fresh set of boxers. He pulled on his pants, looking back over at Marrow. 

“That was the least eventful thing that night.”

“Regardless. He’s a man of few words. If he wants alone time, we can go to your room right? Let them get busy on the bunk beds?” Jaune pulled on a shirt, leaning over to stop and kiss Marrow fully, winding his arms around his neck. “Please?”

“If only to not be on those beds, yes. You remember how to get there yes?” Marrow smoothed back the messy blonde hair, almost flat from a lack of styling. 

“I do. I’ll be about ten minutes behind you.”

\---

Jaune lounged on the bottom bunk, still able to smell Marrow on his pillow when Ren and Nora stumbled in. Being an onlooker as Nora pushed Ren against the wall and kissed him, the door closing behind them was not on his list of things he expected to see. The quick blush that spread the second Ren opened his eyes and saw Jaune on the bunk, watching the two of them with mouth hung wide. 

“You know, I would say get a room, but you did.”

“I didn’t think you would still be here. I thought the message was clear.” Ren’s hand settled on Nora’s lower back, keeping her close to him and hiding her face. Nora bit her lip, looking between Jaune and the door. 

“We could come back…”

“No! I was just leaving.” Jaune pulled his shoes on, crossed the room and shut the door behind him. He could swear he heard Nora’s voice on the other side, asking why he was still there when he got back, but he had other things on his mind. Namely,  _ oh my god was he actually doing this? _ It had been since… well, too long since he even entertained the idea of someone, that he made his way through the corridors of Atlas Academy without realizing he had come upon Marrow’s room until the door stared him in the face. He swallowed down what lingering hesitations he had left, dismissing all the second guessing and knocked, pushing forward after holding himself back for so long. Marrow opened the door, peering down each end of the hallway and pulled him in, acting much more like they had a secret mission to attend to that didn’t involve Marrow’s hands all over him the moment the door closed. Jaune gasped at the warm lips on his throat, this time giving Marrow something more than a towel to work with. 

“At least this time I get to work at getting you going. It’s like you’re giftwrapped.” Marrow’s lips pressed against his throat, insistent fingers pushing up his shirt. Jaune helped him along, kicking off his shoes and reaching down to unbutton his pants and slide them off his hips. He stepped out of them, shaking his leg to get them off of him and worked his hands over Marrow’s chest, pushing off his shirt too. 

“At least you didn’t get all the way dressed again. Your coat sucks.” Jaune pushed back, dragging his tongue against his neck where the bandana once was. His breathing came in ragged when Marrow’s hands pushed him back against the door, pinning him and palming his cock through his boxers. 

“Shhhhhhhiii….” Jaune hissed out, now that he knew no one was going to walk in. Marrow reached behind him to lock the door, taking a step back to lead Jaune toward his bed. 

“Shhh, Jaune. They might not know you’re here, but the walls aren’t exactly soundproof. Come on.” Marrow sat on the bed, pulling Jaune with him. “You’re sure.”

Jaune nodded and joined him, the two of them able to stretch out more now that the bunks didn’t stop them. Jaune found himself awash with feelings, from the warmth of Marrow’s mouth on him to wanting something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. The warmth of Marrow’s mouth on his shaft snapped him back in, biting back a groan as his partner took him in. 

“I don’t know how you do that,” Jaune gasped out, his brain fluttering at the wink Marrow gave him. 

“Well, usually you just open your mouth and go, but it takes practice. You’ll get it.” Marrow dragged his tongue over the underside of Jaune’s cock, his eyes laser focused on his reaction to the stimulation. The subtle drop of Jaune’s lip as he watched was the exact thing he hoped for, grinning around his mouthful. Marrow kept bobbing his head, aiming to tease other noises out of Jaune when he went rigid under him, and a salty warmth flooded his mouth. 

“Couldn’t even warn me?” Marrow said with a grin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He crawled up to kiss the blonde, pushing him back as his own length settled and brushed against Jaune’s as he softened. 

“Sorry. Caught up in everything,” Jaune panted out, his breath stopping for a moment as Marrow pushed his hair out of his face. “So now we?” he started, looking down at where he had already started to harden again, grasping for Marrow’s cock and releasing it from his boxers. He stroked it alongside his own, watching the range of emotions run past Marrow’s face in the few seconds since he started to touch him. Marrow nodded quickly, scooting his way back, removing the last of their clothes to toss them onto the floor in a heap. 

“Do you want me to step you through it all, or would you just like me to lead?” he asked, leaning over to the bedside table and grabbing a small bottle that he promised would make things a load easier. 

“I have an idea how it works,” Jaune breathed against his ear, winding his arms around Marrow’s neck to pull him down to kiss him. “I mean, HNTRtube can’t be that far off.”

Marrow choked back a laugh, settling himself between Jaune’s legs as he kissed him, taking his time. “You’re so cute.”

“So the attitude in front of everyone else is a cover?” Jaune worked his fingers into Marrow’s lower back, pushing his own hips up so the two of them ground against each other. 

“Not always. I’m just not going to pull punches. I say what’s crossing my mind at the time.” Marrow nipped at his ear, holding himself up to rut his hips against Jaune’s thoroughly distracting him. 

“Oh yeah? What are you thinking right now?” Jaune asked with a smirk, playing along with the little game. 

“I’m thinking about how much I would love…” Marrow leaned in, whispering a string of words that made Jaune’s face turn red at the mention. Marrow kneeled before him, grinning as Jaune looked away.

“Did you have to phrase it like that?” Jaune spat out, covering his face with his hands. “Oh my god how can I look you in the eye now?” Marrow shook his head and uncapped the bottle, spreading the slippery liquid across his fingers. He pressed one between Jaune’s cheeks, eliciting a squeak at first, then a soft groan as he sank in, watching his partner’s face for any signs of discomfort. Jaune didn’t break eye contact with him, biting his lip. His eyes fluttered softly when the second finger pushed in, stretching him open. 

“You seem to have an easy enough time looking at me now,” Marrow stated in a low voice, leaning in to capture Jaune’s lips with his own. “Don’t worry though. I got you.” Jaune visibly relaxed at the words, fully believing them despite the short time he had known Marrow. He had this calm to him amid the chaos that their lives had become that he wanted to believe him for the time he spent in his room, like nothing evil loomed outside the door. Jaune broke eye contact as Marrow spread his fingers apart, wanting to stretch him properly so as not to hurt him. 

“Jaune?” Marrow asked, tilting the young huntsman’s face to meet his own. “Signal out to Jaune… you there?” Jaune snapped out of the headspace he had sank into, swallowing hard at the memories stirring inside him. 

“Yeah I’m here. It just feels like we’re the only two people who matter.” Jaune cast his eyes to the side, looking away from Marrow’s gaze. 

“Jaune, right now, we are.”

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

Marrow withdrew his fingers, leaning in to kiss Jaune once he came back from his thoughts. Groaning softly under him, Jaune arched his back, pressing their hips together. He pressed his fingers into Marrow’s sides to bring them closer, rubbing their cheeks together. 

“We can now,” Jaune stated quietly, angling his hips up. Marrow was hesitant to let go of him just yet, not with their mingling warmth and the cold outside. Marrow reached down for the blanket and pulled it over the two of them, trapping some more of that warmth in. “I’m sure of it.”

Marrow took note of the low tone, swallowing as he grasped his shaft to line it up with Jaune’s entrance. Okay it had been a while and he hadn’t topped either time, but that shouldn’t stop him from having a good time now.  _ Right? _

“Come on Marrow,” Jaune insisted, licking his lips. “I want this as much as you doo---” Jaune almost got his whole statement out when Marrow pushed his hips forward, breaching him slowly. HIs eyes fluttered shut, and he tried to hide the bit of discomfort at the new feeling. The pressure continued to build, leaving him needing to catch his breath before Marrow was even halfway inside him. The faunus’ tail wagged from under the blanket, shifting it slightly and letting some of the cooler air in the bedroom in. Marrow kept pushing his hips forward until he was seated, leaning down to take Jaune’s lips with his own. Jaune’s ankles secured behind Marrow’s back, holding him in place. He had to fight the urge to dig his nails into Marrow’s arms, instead focusing on the hot feel of Marrow’s lips against his own. The pair shifted slightly, and Jaune’s breath staggered in his mouth as Marrow broke the kiss and buried his head in his partner’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” Marrow managed eventually, pressing a kiss to Jaune’s cheek, then his nose and his forehead, delighting more than he should have at the blonde unraveled at his touches. Marrow rocked his hips slightly, not pulling out, earning himself a moan from the blonde, whose grip only seemed to tighten. Jaune nodded quickly, relaxing his grip to let the faunus properly move. 

Marrow started slow as he pulled out, repeating his encouragement to Jaune as he continued, reminding him how good he was doing, how wonderful he felt, and how good he was making the both of them feel. Marrow swallowed hard when Jaune tensed around him as he pressed in, making his hips stutter and thrust in faster to the inexperienced huntsman. 

Jaune cried out, baring his neck as he arched his back, relaxing further under Marrow’s gentle touches. The two of them found a steady rhythm, with Jaune soon begging for more the longer Marrow thrusted into him, with Jaune’s cock bouncing against his stomach as it leaked precum onto his belly. He hadn’t felt anything like this, even alone and fantasizing, to the point of briefly wondering why he waited so long. Having Marrow in charge here seemed to help, considering he had a better idea of how to make him feel good. 

Jaune reached down and grabbed his own cock, stroking it in time with Marrow’s thrusts. The faunus brought Jaune’s ankles up into the air, resting both of them over his left shoulder and pressing down. This angled Jaune’s hips up by pushing his legs down, making Marrow thrust deeper into him than he had been before and at a different angle. 

Jaune released his cock, instead holding tight to the sheets under him the longer he was fucked into the mattress. Forming words proved more and more difficult, instead giving in to just enjoying what he was feeling. He squeezed experimentally when Marrow thrust in, causing a slower drag inside of him which when mixed with the angle brushed against something inside him that made all thoughts just stop. Marrow slowed, grin spread across his face, keeping the angle the same as he delivered several deliberate thrusts to that same spot. Jaune melted away under him, cumming against his stomach without any extra stimulation after he stopped stroking himself several minutes before. It puddled in the middle of Jaune’s stomach, his legs shaking over him. 

“That was…” 

Marrow held him steady, not stopping his thrusting but calmly watching that yes, he could top.  _ Take that Sapphire. _ Marrow pushed the blanket off his shoulders, his tail wagging wide as he kept his slow pace. 

“Awesome? Amazing? Marrow you’re the goodest boy and I want you to do that again?” He released Jaune’s legs, bringing his lips to kiss his partner while his own erection wouldn’t go down just yet.  _ Make sure he’s okay with continuing, _ he reminded himself.  _ Overstimulation on the first time is no fun. _ Well, in his own experience it wasn’t. 

“Have you..?” Jaune asked, panting softly and looking far softer than he had at any point that Marrow had seen him. He shook his head, still pushing into him, making him keen quietly in delight. “I want you to finish too.”

The words went right to Marrow’s cock, and it jumped, making Jaune gasp. “Fuck,” Marrow gasped out, pressing his face into the hollow of Jaune’s neck and running his teeth along his neck. “Jaune you can’t say things like that.” Marrow sped up his hips, taking Jaune’s noises as encouragement. He was surprised he had lasted this long at this point. Jaune’s whine snapped him back, and he licked the mark he had just bit into Jaune’s neck. 

“Sorry. Got carried away,” he huffed between thrusts, feeling himself have a harder time pushing in. 

“Marrow?” Jaune panted out, still holding him close. “Are you okay?” Marrow nodded against his shoulder, so close to finishing that he only needed a little bit more. With his brow sheen with sweat, he pushed in one last time, and released. He felt something pop inside Jaune’s rim, holding onto him tight. He kept panting as his cum flooded out of him, taking what little energy he had left. He wanted to go boneless, but not yet. Pull out first. 

“I’m fine,” he replied finally, pulling his hips back to find he wasn’t coming out and Jaune whined. 

“Whatever you’re doing, stop. Why does it hurt?”

Marrow pushed himself up, and looked between them. He pulled experimentally, only to have Jaune whimper again, complaining again in pain. 

“Uh. Fuck.”

\---

Once the swelling went down and the two had cleaned up more than a half an hour later, Marrow opened up a disguised window on his scroll. He searched up several terms, landing on a website of the sexual health of faunus’ and how their animal traits can surface in more than just tails and ears. He flushed a darker shade of brown with Jaune peering over his shoulder, turning a bright shade of red in the process. 

“Huh. ‘A small percentage of faunus also exhibit traits from their animal side in their genitalia as well.’ Okay so that explains some of it. I’m sorry about that.” 

Jaune wound his arms around Marrow’s neck, burying his face at the base of his skull. “Okay, so I didn’t mind it because well, it seems I like them big and everything.” Marrow felt the warmth from Jaune’s face heating up on the back of his neck. “But, could we not surprise each other with that next time?”

“I didn’t even know it was possible. It’s not like faunus get any sort of special education as to how everything works. We also get the same sex education you guys to: pulling down our pants in front of our friends behind the bleachers before we go to Huntsman academy.” Marrow turned his head around when Jaune pulled away and flopped back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

“My school did a full comprehensive sexual education course and this was after my sisters would tell me about how sex with their partners went. Are you telling me that you didn’t get that? And your dick can do…  _ that? _ ” 

Marrow rolled his way over, sprawling so he could be closer to him. “To be fair, I didn’t know. My dad never mentioned it. As far as I know, it doesn’t happen to every faunus. But, it’s not going to be an issue, is it?”

Jaune covered his face with his hands and wiped them down against his cheeks. “It’s not. Just, warn me before I’m going to have you stuck inside me for 20 minutes. It was weird when Ren called to tell me the room was clear.”

Marrow nudged Jaune’s legs apart, settling between them and bringing one of Jaune’s palms to his lips. “This time, I’ll be more careful.” Jaune leaned up, and pulled Marrow down, kissing him fully. 

“You better.”


End file.
